Rocket Love
by PepperMintKitten
Summary: I fixed my spacing problem!(finally, lol) N E way, this is a Twister and Reggie fic. Twister gets hurt trying to video-tape some of Otto's stunts.


Reggie and Otto Rocket were rushing down the street as fast as they could. They were supposed to meet Sammie and Twister at the Shore Shack a half an hour ago. Although, Otto had lost track of time and completely forgot to tell Reggie when it was time to go. "Oh!" Grumbled Reggie as she tried to skate faster. "Otto! This is all your fault!" Otto clenched his fists as he quickly looked back at his sister. "Oh yea, blame it on me!" He snapped. Reggie rolled her eyes. "Well it IS your fault you know." Reggie pointed out, trying to keep her anger in. "You were the one that knew what time we were supposed to meet them! Yet you decided to play a video game. And guess what genius. You lost track of the time!!" Otto made a face, although Reggie didn't catch it. He hated it when she was right. She was ALWAYS right. Grumbling, he began to skate faster. "Come on Reggie, lets just go!" Reggie sighed. She might as well drop the subject. Arguing with Otto was like bringing up the next Apocalypse. Sighing, she followed Otto down toward the Shore Shack. She only hoped that Twister and Sammie were still there.  
  
Otto bladed into the Shore Shack, a stupid grin on his face. "'Sup people! The Otto-mister is here!" He shouted proudly. "Finally." Mumbled a voice behind him. Otto turned around and saw his blonde friend Sam Dullard. But they all just call him Squid, since he's the new kid. His arms were crossed and he looked at Otto stressfully. "Otto, do you know we have been waiting here for forty-five minutes?" He complained. "Yea man! My butt hurts!" Complained a boy from behind Sam. Otto cocked his head so he could see. Behind Sam he saw his best friend, Twister Rodriguez. Twister never went anywhere without his hat or his camera. You hardly ever saw Twister without his hat. But under it, he had pretty strawberry-blonde hair that curled. Twister also seemed to be a little dumb at times. He was like the dumb blonde of the group, only without the blonde hair. Otto raised an eyebrow. "Your butt hurts?" He asked, dumbfounded. Twister stood up, only he was hunched over. "You would too if you were sitting down for an hour on a wooden stool." "Tough break there Twist." Twister rubbed his sore bottom. "Easy for you to say, bro." Otto shrugged. "I'm sorry we're late, but I had very important business to do." Suddenly there was a loud screeching noise. The sound of Reggie coming into the shack. She crossed her arms across her chest. "Yea, business with the television." Otto turned to face Reggie and frowned. "Hey, mind your own business sis!" He snapped. Reggie shrugged her shoulders and walked past him. She was in no mood to pick a fight with him. She smiled at Sam and Twister. "Sorry we're late you guys. How can we make it up to you?" "REG!" Whined Otto. Reggie ignored him. Twister and Sam shared a look before they shrugged. "It's ok Reg, we're just glad you finally made it." Sammie exclaimed. Twister nodded as he focused his camera on her. She waved at him before she turned to Otto. "Are you going to grump all day or are we going to have fun?" Otto rolled his eyes at her. "Fun of course!" Reggie nodded. "Then lets go!" "Depends on where we're going," Sam whined. "Oh come on Squid! Lighten up." Exclaimed Otto. Twister nodded as he focused his camera on the Squid. "Yea, Sammie! We're just going to the Pier." Sam sighed. "Ok." Reggie put a reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder. "Just stay off of the rides you don't want to get on." Sam nodded. "No problem." Twister watched Reggie while she comforted the Squid. He had to admit, she was really caring. She wasn't like Otto at all! Except for the fact that they both like a good challenge. And, unlike Otto, Reggie was always there for people. Even enemies like his older brother, Lars. She never put down others, basically she was a cool girl. Even if Otto always tried to get rid of her. Suddenly Twister saw Reggie hug the Squid. Twister felt anger flow through his veins. For some reason he suddenly felt like punching the living daylights out of the Squid. Twister shook his head. But the Squid was his friend!! Twister saw Reggie laugh at something Sammie had said and the feelings grew stronger. Twister was confused. Why was he suddenly envying the Squid? Why did he want to be in his place right now? Twister shook his head once more. He needed a break.  
  
At the Pier Otto cried out in happiness. "Yahoo! That new roller coaster is being put up!" He cried. Sammie gulped. "It doesn't look safe." "Duh Squid! It isn't finished yet!" Cried Otto. Reggie blocked the sun from coming into her eyes as she tried to look up at the roller coaster. "Well, it looks like it could be cool." Twister nodded. "I hope they allow cameras on when it's finished!" The gang raised an eyebrow at Twister. He shrugged. "Whaaat?" The group sighed as they shook their heads. "Maybe he'll grow out of it." Mumbled Otto. Twister looked around in confusement before he set his hands on his hips. "Are you hiding a big monkey again?" The group sighed. Maybe he wouldn't grow out of it..  
  
"Are you getting this on tape Twist??" Cried Otto as he did a back flip on his skateboard. Twister nodded as he leaned closer, trying to get a better shot. "Almost! Almost.. got it! Woaaa!" Suddenly, Twister lost his balance and fell into the Skate-ring. "Woa! Twister!" Shouted Otto as he tripped over his best friend and fell on top of him. "Oh my God!" Shouted Reggie as she ran toward the two. "Are you ok???" She asked hurriedly. Otto rubbed his head. "Yea, I think so. Hey, where's Twist??" Reggie tried not to smack her head in annoyance. "You're sitting on him Otto." Otto stood up. "Oh! Hey Twist! You ruined my moves!" Twister groaned as he rubbed his head. "Sorry bro." Otto smiled. "It's ok Twist. Hey I'm gonna go get a hotdog with Sam. Be right back!" Reggie kneeled down next to Twister, who hadn't gotten up. "Hey Twist, you ok?" Twister rubbed his head before he looked up at Reggie. He blushed immediately. She was REALLY close. He looked back down at his feet and blushed. "Y-yea, I'm fine. I'm just in a little state of shock." Reggie cocked her head in concern. "Maybe you should go home and lie down." Twister shook his head. "I can't. No one's home." "Not even Lars?" Twister frowned. "Even if he was home, he wouldn't count." Reggie gave an unusual giggle. Twister blushed at the way it sounded. It sounded so feminine, so bell-like. But as soon as it had happened, it ended. Twister felt an empty feeling surround him the second she stopped giggling. He was really confused.  
  
"Hey Twister." Reggie started. "I really think you should lie down. I could walk you home if you wanted." She said softly. He looked up at her slowly. She felt herself blush as his eyes met hers. He had such nice eyes. They were so innocent and loving. Even if he was a little strange. Reluctantly, he sighed. "Ok, I'll go take a nap." He joked. Reggie smiled, relieved. She didn't want anything to happen to him. Slowly the two got up and headed for Twisters house.  
  
Twister looked over at Reggie as they walked home in silence. He felt himself smile. He was taller then her now. He had never thought this day would come. When he, Twister Rodriguez, would be taller then Reggie Rocket. Now that he thought about it, Reggie wasn't really older then he was. She was only about a few months older. He used to think of her as the older sister he never had. But know, as he looked at her, he couldn't help but feel differently. I had been five years since he met her. They both had been just little kids looking for a way to fit in. Now, as he looked at her smooth, pale skin and her crystal-like eyes; he knew she wasn't an older sister anymore. He groaned inwardly. What was going on with him??  
  
Reggie cast a glance at Twister. She felt herself blush. Why did he keep starring at her like that? Why did he keep starring at her at all? Reggie smiled as she saw him videotape someone doing a gnarly move on their skates. He was so cute. He wasn't hot like the guys you saw on the beech. But with the freckles he got under the sun and his carefree personality, she couldn't help but stare at him. Suddenly she realized she was starring. Blushing she turned to look at her feet. What was wrong with her?? This was her twerp brother's best friend. HER best friend. Someone she had known for five years now.  
  
Finally they reached the Rodriguez household. Reggie stopped short. "Are you sure Lars isn't home?" Twister nodded. "Trust me. I can smell him from a mile away. And I haven't died of horrible stench yet, so it's ok." Reggie held back another giggle. Twister was defiantly different.  
  
Twister opened the door to his house and let Reggie in. "Welcome to paradise! Well, wait. Oh never mind. I forgot Lars lives here." Reggie smiled. "Well, you go lie down and I'll make you something. What do you want to eat?" Twister shrugged. "I'm really not that hungry." Reggie smiled. "Ok, then I'll let you get some rest." Reggie turned to leave when she suddenly felt a hand grasp her wrist. Gasping she spun around. She blushed madly. Twister was so close. He was so close she could feel his breath on her cheek. She couldn't believe how tall he'd gotten to be. And how grown up. She blushed. "T-Twister?" She asked unsteadily. Twister looked at her pleadingly. "Please don't go Reg." He whispered. Reggie blushed at his husky voice. When had he grown up????! "Twister, I-I really think I should go. Otto and Sammie will wonder." Twister smiled at her. Reggie felt her knees go weak. He had such a gorgeous smile. Suddenly Reggie felt Twister let go of her wrist. She looked down at his had then back up to his face. He smiled. "Thanks for caring Reg." Reggie hung her head, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up onto her cheeks. "Y- You're welcome." She whispered. Softly, Twister placed a gentle kiss on Reggie's cheek. Reggie blushed. She knew she shouldn't get all worked up. The group gave her small kisses on the cheek to congratulate her some times. Yet, for some reason, this time felt different.  
  
Twister had only meant for it to be a small quick kiss of thanks. That's all it was supposed to be. However, the second his lips came in contact with her soft skin his heart melted and his mind shut down. His lips stayed on her cheek longer then they should have. Reggie slowly pulled away to look at him in confusement, a pretty blush decorating her cheeks. With out thinking, Twister leaned forward and covered her mouth with his. He could feel Reggie gasp beneath him. He tried to stop, he tried to pull away. He knew this wasn't right. This was his best friend's sister. HIS best friend. Yet, he couldn't seem to stop. Her lips were so soft and inviting under his.  
  
Reggie gasped as she felt his mouth come in contact with hers. She tried to pull away. She knew she SHOULD pull away. But her heart made her very aware of how close he was. Of how his lips sent shivers of pleasure go up and down her spine. How his voice made her heart melt, and how his smile made her knees weak. A tear slowly made it's way down her cheek. She was so confused. Her mind was telling her one thing, yet her heart was urging her to do another.  
  
Twister pulled away when he felt a tear touch his cheek. He looked at Reggie with glazed eyes. Her eyes were closed and her head slowly bent down. Twister pulled her into a loving embrace. "Oh Reggie. I'm so sorry! I..I.." Reggie stopped him by lifting her head. She looked into his eyes with her own wavering gaze. "Why did you do it?" She whispered unsteadily. Twister bit his lower lip as he looked away. Reggie made him look back at her. Twister felt his heart tear in two. She looked so lost and confused. And it was his entire fault. "I'm really sorry Reg! I..I just.." He bit his lower lip then blurt out. "Oh god Reggie I'm sorry but I've fallen in love with you!!" Reggie gasped as she starred at Twister. "Y-you love me?" Twister nodded slowly, a tear falling out of his eye. Reggie grinned widely before she jumped into his arms. "Oh Twister!" She cried. Twister's eyes widened in shock. But he wasn't objecting. "R- Reg?" Reggie buried her face into his chest. "I love you too Twister!" Twister gasped. "Y-you do?" Reggie nodded against his chest. "I always have," She whispered. Twister picked Reggie up and kissed her cheek. Reggie laughed. Twister hugged her close. He would never let her go. Even if Otto tired his hardest to stir things up. 


End file.
